


YouTube Is A Place Of Romance?

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Love, Male Slash, Strangers to Lovers, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: YouTuber sensation Betty Cooper is cynical when it comes to love. YouTuber sensation Jughead Jones is a massive romantic when it comes to love. What happens when they meet at a convention? Can they change each other?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another collaboration with the phenomenonal@softbetts on tumblr. Please go give her Instagram some love and her amazing edits. Check out our other fics and my individual fics I've done on my own. She's an amazing person to write with.

YouTuber sensation Betty Cooper is as cynical as they come when it comes to love. She's from a small town where everyone knows every one and dating either works or it doesn't there's no in between.

Her platform is used to share messages she's passionate about and to show young women that you can be what ever you want to be. You're body is yours and not societies.

At first her parents weren't into the idea of her daughter starting a channel but they soon grew to the idea of it as her channel progressed. 

YouTuber sensation Jughead Jones is a massive romantic. He's the heart throb of the YouTube committee. He's the stud muffin all the you tubers want to be with. His fans adore him. He's from Tronto, Canada where people come and go.

At first YouTube was an outlet for Jughead. He watched it to escape from reality, then one day decided he could make video's more entertaining and relatable for an audiences.

So slowly but shortly is channel blew up. With his mum out of the picture and his dad trying his best to look after himself, Jughead and his baby sister JB. Jughead wanted to provide and help his dad when he can.

All of his subscribers would tell him about Betty. He didn’t know who she was until he looked up her channel. Somehow instead of editing his video for that week he got sucked into binge watching all of her videos. There was something about her, he guessed all her subscribers thought that way.

Jughead turned off his laptop and sighed. He decided to edit his next video tomorrow. Luckily Jughead Jones was a night owl and he has gotten use to these late night editing sessions. When he was finished it was three in the morning.

He uploaded the video and then continued to watch Betty’s videos. He suddenly saw her new video for this week. She would upload a video and a vlog each week. This week's video was called 'Love sucks D, episode 6.'

Jughead watched the entire video. It intrigued him, how can someone be so cynical about love. Its a natural thing that happens to us all. Even though he’s never been in love before, he feels like he’s an expert on it.

Jughead was searching their so called ship name in the tags of his social media when he got an email about vid con. Jughead sent an email back saying he would be there.

Fast forward to a month later where he was with all the other creators getting on a plane to LA. As he was in the coffee shop in the airport he turned around and bumped into someone spilling his coffee on them.

“Shit, I’m sorry.”

"Please don't help offer to clean it up or buy me a coffee to apologise. It's not some romcon it's just a shirt."

“Wow... okay, then. All I did was apologize.”

"Sorry most guys just assume." Betty apologiesed.

“Yeah, okay. Sorry again.” He walked away.

Betty headed to the toilet to change her top. Once she came out her flight was boarding. Jughead boarded his flight too. When he got to his seat he found he was sitting next to coffee girl.

He didn’t say anything and just pulled out a book. He saw her pull out her vlogging camera.

"Hi guys it's me Betty Cooper. If your new here welcome to the killer bees if your an old member of the hive I'm glad you've stayed for another video. So you guys wanted it so I'm on my way to vid con. Yes I changed I had a lovely hello with a coffee cup to my body. How romantic right? "She said sarcastically.

Jughead just smiled to himself.

"God its so romance movie cliche. I spilt coffee on you. Oh no, let me pay for one for you. Let me help you clean you up then get slightly molested by him grabbing your tit."

“You realize I’m sitting right here, right?” Jughead said.

"Oh look its the coffee guy." Betty pointed the camera at him.

“I just apologized to you. You’re looking way too much into this.”

"Nope I am not. How do you see this Umm...?"

"Jughead."

"Well?"

“Well I’m kind of an expert on romance.” He teased. “I just spilled coffee on you. If this was a romance thing then I’d probably just make myself unavoidable so then you’ll have no choice but to fall for me.”

Betty just rolled her eyes. "See guys romance is predictable and some times stalkerish."

“Romance isn’t terrible.”

"Yeah right." Betty sighed in annoyance. Jughead just rolled his eyes and continued to read."Did you say Jones?" Betty asked.

“Jughead Jones.”

"Oh I know you. Stud muffin of YouTube." Betty teased.

“I’m not.”

"You should read some comments Juggie you are." Betty shrugged.

“Juggie?”

"Why not? I know you hate being called that. I did my research before coming."

“Ah... so you know me?”

"Do you think I am going to a massive conversation without looking up the you tubers I am going to avoid? Of course not. That's terrible for my anxiety. So I know the basics." Betty admitted.

Jughead just continued to read."Why?" She asked.

“I’ve seen your videos, sassy pants.”

"Childish much." Betty laughed.

"Sassy how Jones? I'm a small town girl."

“You’re kind of annoying, Betts.” He teased. 

"Takes one to know one Jones." Betty smirked faintly. Jughead rolled his eyes. "You didn't answer me lover boy."Betty said taking his book. Betty smiled when she saw it was beloved.

“I’m reading, Betts.”

"You can have beloved back once you answer me, Juggie." Betty smiled.

“What do you want me to say?”

"The truth. More men need to be honest." Betty said.

“About?”

"How I'm sassy and annoying."Betty said.

“Well first of all you were being rude about the coffee thing.”

"You spilt it on me. You should watch where your going!... Go on, what else?" She asked.

“You hate the idea of anyone loving you.”

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. You don't know that." Betty said. He shrugged"Carry on." Betty told him. "Do your worst."

“I just want to read my book.”

"You can get your book back in a minute. Excellent choice by the way." Betty smiled.

“You’re taking my property, Betts.”

"Answer me Juggie than you can get it back or swap it for my signed limited edition copy."

“Okay, fine.” Betty passed him his book back. "There now tell me pretty please." Betty pouted slightly.

“Why you’re sassy?”Betty just nodded.“You clearly don’t want to let people in and that causes you to hate the idea of love. You’ve also clearly never been in love.”

"Bingo." Betty said tearing up.

“I’m sorry...”

"Don't be." Betty turned off her camera.

“I didn’t mean to upset you.”

"It's fine, I'm use to it. I get more hate than people know." Betty admitted.

“You told me to do my worst.”

"Juggie, its okay I'm fine I'm a big girl."

He just nodded and started to read again. Betty began editing today's vlog. The flight ended when Betty got her camera out again. She was at baggage claim finding her bags.

"So guys I've made it and i'll see some of you guys tomorrow." Betty smiled.

Betty saw her luggage and took it off the luggage caracell. She saw Jughead heading her way He didn’t say anything he just got his luggage and walked away. Betty just walked up to him and apologised.

"I'm sorry."

“For what?”

“If I came off as rude. "

“It’s fine I’ll see you at VidCon.” He started to walk off again."Sure." Betty whispered. Jughead got to his hotel and started to film a video. 

“Hey everyone.... I normally don’t do videos like this but I wanted to document my time at VidCon. It hasn’t got off on the best start but I’m excited to see some of you.”

As soon as he put his camera away he got a notification about Betty's vlog. She named it I'm sorry coffee man. Jughead read the comments. It was everyone happy they finally met. He then went onto twitter to see the tweets.

@user1: they were totally flirted. My heart! #Bughead.

Jughead just laughed softly to himself. He put his phone away and started to film a little bit more for his video. "Hey guys so before I'm go home I'll explore a little before comic con." 

“I’ll probably look kind of insane walking around with a camera but I’m sure there’s other YouTubers here.” Jughead got up and left the hotel. “I’ve never been away from home before so this will be a new experience.”

He saw Betty in the corner. She was on her phone looking confused. He decided to go up to her.

"Hey Betts."

"Juggie, you're vlogging." Betty smiled faintly.

"Well I thought I might try it." He said.

"Good for you. Do you know where there's a good diner for food?" She asked. "I have no clue and I'm here alone. I'm waiting for Veronica to get her."

“I have no idea but I can help you look?” He suggested.“Or you could just look on your own.” He added.

"Thanks."He just nodded.“So you want me to help you look?” He said.

"Please."

“Okay.” He smiled.

They headed to the Grove. They found a place to eat and sat down together. They found a cheese cake factory. They ordered.

“So Betty.... I watched some of your videos.” He said. ‘More like all of them’ he thought to himself.

"Really?" She asked.

“Yep.”

"Why?"He just shrugged."Why Juggie?" She asked.

"Please tell me."

“I don’t know, Betty.”

"I watched yours." Betty smiled.

“You did?”

"Yeah."

“What did you think?”

"Amazing." Betty smiled.

“Yours were too.”

"What's your favourite?" She asked.

“I don’t know.” He shrugged.

"I love the one with your sister."

“She’s like my best friend. We do everything together.”

"It's adorable." Betty smiled. Jughead just smiled back. "I don't speak to much if my family."

“My family is a mess. My sister is pretty much all I have.”

"You're still lucky." Betty whispered. Jughead didn’t say anything. Betty just placed her hand on his. "I'm sorry."

“Why would you be sorry?”

"I don't know."

A waiter came in and gave them her food. They just sat in silence and ate. An hour later they were walking back to the hotel when their phones blew up. Jughead pulled out his phone and checked it.

@user2: bughead!

“People are posting pictures of us from when we were out eating together.” Jughead said.

"Oh." She whispered. Jughead showed her the posts. Betty gasped. “Betts?”

"yeah?"

“Everyone wants us to be a couple.” He teased.

"Shush."Betty said. "No they don't."

“Yes they do.”

“I don’t know.”He said.

"Do you?" She asked.

“Do I what?”

"A couple?" She asked.

“What do you mean?”

"You could teach me to love and we can make it a series."

“Really?”

"Yeah." Betty smiled faintly.

“Let’s do it.”

"Great, how about we do an intro tonight then upload it?" Betty suggested.

“Okay.”

Betty and Jughead headed back to the hotel to her room. Betty got out her camera. Betty set her camera up along with Jughead.

“How should we start the video?”

"Yes Juggie." Betty smiled. Jughead just nodded. Betty pressed record as she did her intro. “I’m here with Jughead for this video.” Betty smiled. 

“Hi.” Jughead said.

"So we are doing a series on both or channels."

“I’m going to teach her about love.” Jughead teased.

"You guys know I don't love, love. Jughead think he can change my mind." Betty rolled her eyes.

“I know I can change your mind.” He teased. 

"Yeah right."

“I definitely can.”

"Well we'll see." Betty said. "What's your plan?"

“I haven’t decided yet. Maybe I’ll get you a date with someone.” He teased. “Or spill more coffee on you.”

"Like you create my tinder   
profile?" She asked.

"Yep."

"V has wanted to do that."

"We'll do it together then." Betty said.

Betty just playfully rolled her eyes."Great, that's our next video then." Jughead said.

"We'll see you next week."

Betty turned off the camera. 

“I should probably go back to my hotel room.”

"See you after the meet and greet."

“Bye.” He got up and headed to the door."Bye Juggie."

Jughead left her hotel room and headed down the hall to his. Betty just laid down on the bed and smiled. Why did the universe place her with a romantic? Would she ever survive the romantic bull shit?


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was the first day of VidCon. All of the creators arrived and had their things set up. Betty was finally with Veronica. She felt less alone now. They met doing a YouTube convention in New York.

“B!” Veronica smiled.

"V!"

"B!" Jughead mocked.

Betty was vlogging again.“You’re annoying.” Betty teased.

"Takes one to know one." He teased. Betty just rolled her eyes."Whose this hotty?" Veronica asked.

“This is Jughead. He’s not hot he’s annoying.” Betty teased.

"She likes you." Veronica teased.

“No she doesn’t.”

"He's right." Betty said. “You definitely like him.” Veronica teased.

"Oh shut it. He's teaching me how to love." Betty said.

“Yeah, how to fall in love with him.” Veronica teased. 

One of Jughead’s friends, Toni. Pulled him away from Betty and Veronica so she could walk around with him. Betty headed to her meet and greet. Betty met a lot of her fans. It made her so happy to see so many people who support her. She got so emotional and cried all her makeup off. She spent the day talking to her fans. At the end of the day everyone was leaving. She saw Jughead and Toni.

"Jug?!" She shouted.

“Hey Betty.”

"Are we filming tonight?"She asked.

“Sure, if you want.”

"Yeah." Betty smiled.

“Okay. Well, I’ll see you later.”

"Mine or yours?"

"I'll come to you."Jughead said.

“Okay.”

Betty left him then an hour later they met at hers. She has snacks and drinks ready along with her camera equipment set up.

“Hey.” He said.

"I'm not ready for this." Betty sighed.

“For the video?”

"Yes." Betty pouted.

“We can just not do it?”

"No its okay. I just don't date." Betty admitted. He just nodded.

“Let’s just start filming.” He said. Betty sat on the bed and pressed record. Jughead sat down next to her. Jughead sat down next to her."Hey guys I'm back with Juggie handing him control of my tinder."

“Don’t worry, I’ll be nice.” He teased.

"You better. Its not like people find love on this." Betty said.

“Some people do.”

"Sure Juggie or Forsythe."

“Jughead.” He corrected.

Betty just winked at him. "Go ahead Forsythe."Jughead rolled his eyes and started creating her profile. Betty saw the photos he was going to use. "No I look fat and ugly. I know I shouldn't say that but I do."

“You look beautiful and sexy.”

"Nope." Betty shook her head pouting.

“You do. I’m using these photos.”

"Not that one! It's embarrassing." Betty pouted again. She didn't realise she was doing it. “Betts, stop it, you look amazing in all of these.”

"No I look awful but it's me and I'm being so hypocritical to what's my channel is about." Betty sighed.“You look beautiful. You always do.” He looked at her.

"Stop flirting. Flirting is horrible and ends in a disaster."

Jughead just rolled his eyes. He continued to work on her profile. He got onto the bio section on the app. “What should I put?” He asked. 

"You're in control, I don't do dating apps. Creeps are on here."Jughead just sighed and wrote something out for her.

"Why sigh?" She asked. Betty looked at her phone. "Seriously Juggie?"

“What? It’s a good bio.”

"Read it to them." Betty told him.

“Do I have to?” 

“Yes, now read it.”

"Fine." He pouted at her. "I'm a sassy influencer. Don't spill coffee on me in a coffee shop because it might be your last day drinking it. Romance is dead is my motto can some Prince to change that?" 

Betty just rolled her eyes. 

“It’s true!” He said. 

"Fine start swiping." Jughead started swiping right on everyone. Betty took the phone off him. "You said you'll play nice."

“Okay, fine.”

Betty handed him the phone back. She then saw his profile. He was about to swipe left.

"Right." Betty smiled faintly.

“You have 5 matches.” Jughead said. “You’re allowed to message them.” He handed her the phone back.

"Did you swipe right on him?"Betty asked as it was on still on his profile. Jughead reached over and swiped right. “You now have 6 matches.”

"Help me l can't speak to guys?" Betty blushed.

“You’ll be fine. I’m right here for advice.”

"Fine."

Betty opened a message from a guy name Trevor.

T: If I were a transplant surgeon, I’d give you my heart.

"No way!" Betty said showing it to Jughead. “What do you want to say back?” Jughead laughed.

"It's not funny. I want to tell him to get lost that's cringy."

Jughead took her phone and deleted the chat so he couldn’t message her. “There. Now the next guy.”

"Okay."

Betty opened it up it was a guy called Chuck.

C: hot mamma fuck me?

Jughead started laughing. Betty just hit him with a pillow. "Seriously! See a guy who wants sex. No suprise." Betty pouted.

“Just delete it and go onto the next guy.” He laughed.

"Fine."

Betty looked at the next person. It was a guy called Ben.

B: let me be the one to spill coffee on our naked bodies.

Betty showed it to Jughead and he burst out laughing again. Betty hit him again but this time crawled on top of him and didn't stop.

“Okay.... okay.... I’m sorry.” He bit his lip to stop laughing.

"No you're not!" Betty pouted.

“Go onto the next guy.”

Betty sighed looking at the next one from a guy named Tom.

T: sunshine is that you?

B: I'm more a night sky who declines you.

“Really Betts? No guy is worthy?”

"I told you I don't know how to do love." Betty said.

“You have one more match.” 

Betty looked at it and saw it was Jughead. 

J: I’m just going to start this off with a simple ‘Hi Betts’

Betty smiled and messaged him back.

B: see I message people on here.

J: not telling me to go away, huh?

B: not yet.

Betty just looked up at him. "This one's not that bad." Betty smiled. Jughead smiled at her.

B: so?

J: so what?

B:No pick up line?

J: pickup lines are weird

B: something we agree on

Betty looked up at him. "What do you think?" She asked smiling faintly. “About?”

"This one? Too annoying." Betty teased.

“I don’t know. I think this one likes you.”

"Really? He sent me a meme of spilt coffee on a girl." Betty pouted slightly. Jughead just glanced at her lips and looked back at his phone."I should message him another message before wrapping up."

B: Not a creep are you?

J: nope

B: you sure?

J: yep.

B: want to ask me anything before we wrap up?

J: I don’t know. Do you want me to ask you something?

B: why not.

J: how about a date? Do you want me to ask you on a date?

B: like teach me how to go on a date?

J: yeah... sure.

B: you don't sound so convinced

J: No, Yeah. I’ll teach you how to go on a date.

B: okay x  
B: when?

J: tomorrow?

B: perfect x

Jughead put his phone away. They finished the video and Betty turned off her camera.“I should probably head to my hotel room.” Jughead said.

"No stay." Betty smiled.

“Okay.”Betty looked up at him. "They taste off vinilla." Betty teased. Jughead just smiled."So, Toni is she your girlfriend?" Betty asked.

“She’s my ex. We’re friends now.”

"Oh." She whispered.

He just nodded.

Betty just put a movie on for them. She ended up falling asleep watching it.

_____

The following day Betty had a panel. She guest starred in it before leaving to get ready with her 'how to go on a date with Jughead. 'When she was leaving she saw Jughead talking to Toni.

"Juggie?"

"Yeah Betts?"

"I'll be ready in 10 minutes." Betty smiled.

Betty headed to her room. She shoved her hair up in a bin adding a scarf to create a vintage look as she went for a vintage and retro style today. She knocked on his door waiting for him. Jughead answered the door with Toni beside him. 

“Bye Jug.” She smiled as she walked past Betty. 

“Hey Betts.” Jughead said. 

"Hi Juggie." Betty smiled. "Where are you taking me? Please say no sappy restraunt." Betty pouted.

“Nope. We’re in Anaheim California, Betts. We’re going to Disneyland.”

"That's such a romantic place." Betty pouted. "I don't want to see people sucking face and proposals."

“Okay then.... we’ll go somewhere else.”Betty touched his arm. "No, I wanted to go as a kid but my parents well hated me." She whispered.

“Then we’ll go.”

Betty just nodded as Jughead guided them to a the motorbike he hired whilst he was there. Betty got on as she held his waist so tight as she was holding on to dear life. They arrived ten minutes later. Betty looked up at him whilst he was doing his intro. Betty slowly and carefully held his hand so the camera couldn't see. The size of the crowds heightened her anxiety. Jughead held her hand as they walked into the park.

"So what do we do?" She asked.

“We can walk around and do activities. There’s a firework show when it gets dark out.”

"Okay. I am terrified of fireworks,bad experience." Betty said.

“Then we’ll do something else.”

"No, I'm with you I should be okay." Betty smiled.

Betty just smiled as they headed further into the park. She kept seeing everyone wearing mini ears. She saw so many little girls wearing them and called them cute.

Some of Betty’s fans noticed her."Oh my god its Betty." They said as they came upto her.

“Hi.” Betty smiled.

"Wait are you two dating?" A girl asked.

"I'm sorry about her." Her boyfriend said.

“It’s okay. We’re just friends.” Betty said.

"You need to get a pair of these and take a photo. You'll look amazing." The fan said.

“You really would look amazing.” Jughead said.

"Juggie." Betty smiled. "I might have to let do of the romantic side to them and get some. But they're so expensive."

“I’ll buy them for you.” Jughead said.

"Really?" Betty asked.

"Yeah."

"Aww. He's definitely boyfriend material." The girl turned back to her boyfriend. "Sorry baby." She said kissing him. "Could we get a photo?" She asked.

"Sure."

They all stood in a group as the girl took a selfie of them. She did a few before thanking them and leaving. Betty and Jughead went into one of the shops and he let her pick one out before he bought it for her.

"I don't know which ones." Betty said.

“Just pick one, Betts, it’s not that complicated.” He teased. 

"Have you seen them. They're so many." Betty pointed.

“I know, Betts. Okay... who’s your favorite Disney character? Pick the one based off of that.”

"Or you pick. People do that on dates right? You're teaching me how to do a date." Betty smiled faintly.

“Okay.... I’ll just pick a random one.”

"Okay." Betty smiled. Jughead picked out Rapunzel themed ones. “How about this?”

"How did you know?" She asked.

“Know what?”

"That and Enchanted are my favourite." Betty smiled. Jughead just smiled at her. Jughead bought them for her along with two pretzels. They got out the shop and he placed them on her head.“See.... you look amazing.” He smiled.

Betty stood on her tiptoes to hug him. "Thank you." She whispered.

“No problem.”

"What clichy romantic stuff are we doing now?" She asked as her hands stayed around him.

“Well, you know, romantic stuff isn’t just decided for you. Dates are doing things you want to do, so what do you want to do?”

"I don't know. I've never been here, how about the rides. I like the sound of that date." Betty smiled as she saw him hold his hand out for her.

Betty held his hand as they walked to find some good rides. They went on the Aladin ride first. They were in the cue when Jughead took a photo of her.

“Juggie.” She pouted. 

“What? You look beautiful.”

Betty just pouted again crossing her arms. Her phone went off and she looked at it. It was a news article.

~Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones on a date a Disney! Are they official? ~

Betty just sighed. 

“What is it?” Jughead asked.

Betty showed him it. "Even if this was a real date, this is alwo another reason why I don't like dating or love." Betty explained.

“Just ignore it.” He said as they got onto the ride. "But I can't. I'll get a message from the witch in 5... 4...3..2... 1.."Betty's phone went off as they buckled up.

Jughead just sighed."I told you." Betty said as he leaned her head on his shoulder as the ride started.

They went on a few rides before they continued to walk around. It started to get dark when they headed towards the fireworks. Jughead was still holding Betty’s hand.

"Juggie can we sit here and watch them?" Betty asked.

"Sure."

They both sat down on the grass and looked up at the sky waiting for the fireworks. Betty moved herself in between his legs holding his hands. Jughead wrapped his arms around her. Betty looked up at him. "We don't speak of how romantic this is after this day." She whispered smiling.

“Right.... okay.”

Betty held him close as she heard the first firework go off. Her whole body started shaking. Jughead pulled her closer into him."Juggie." She whispered nervously.

“Do you want to walk around instead?”

"Please." She whispered.

Jughead helped her up as they left and started to walk around. They found a quite spot as they walked around. Betty just looked up at Jughead and pouted. She step close into him and touched noses. "I'm hungry." She whispered pouting.

“Then let’s go get food.” Betty smiled as she wiped his hair out his face. She didn't move from where she was.“There’s a shop close by that we can get food at.”

"No let's order pizza."

“Okay.”

Betty smiled at him as she took his hand. They headed back to the hotel as they ordered pizza. They were in her room watching a movie. Betty was laying on him. They were just laying there not talking and watching the movie. Betty placed small circles to his legs as she traced them. The movie ended a little while later. 

“I should probably head to my hotel room. Tomorrow’s the last day of VidCon... I go home tomorrow night.”

"I go home then too." Betty whispered. "Don't go."

“Okay...”Betty looked up at him. "You're not so bad coffee spiller." She teased. Betty went back to tracing patterns on his skin tickling him. Jughead just laughed. “Stop it.” He pouted.

Betty smiled, "Sorry I don't realise I'm doing it. It calms my anxiety." Betty admitted.

“It’s okay.” Betty just nodded but still continued to do it. They just laid there."Thank you for today. I'll cherish my gift."

Betty pouted but she didn't realise she was. Jughead just laid there staring at the ceiling. Betty pulled out her phone and went on tinder to message him.

B: my best date ever

Jughead pulled out his phone and answered. 

J: I’m glad.

B: you look lost in thought

J: I’m not.

"Juggie I know you're lying." Betty pouted again.

"Fine, stop pouting."

"Why?" She asked.

“Because it makes me want to kiss you.” He whispered. Betty just smirked. "You know I hate the idea of romance and I'm the complete opposite of what you want."

“Yeah, I get it. You hate romance. I should go.” He got up. Betty grabbed his hand gently. “Betty, stop. I understand.”

She pulled him in for a gentle kiss to the lips. Jughead kissed her back but pulled away. “You hate romance.”

"You're going to have to try harder getting me to love it then, aren't you?" She whispered.

“I go home tomorrow.”

"So do I but we can call, message and you still have a chance." Betty smiled.

“Goodnight Betty. I’m going back to my room.”

"Fuck!" She shouted throwing her phone.

Jughead went back to his hotel room. Betty laid in her bed as she cried. Why couldn't she just let people in? Why did she have to push people away? For the first time in her life she felt what actual love might feel like and she pushed it away. Why did she have to be so fucked up? She thought. Are her parents right, is she loveless?


	3. Chapter 3

VidCon was an interesting experience. Betty was now at home again. She was back to her old routine with staying away from her parents.

Betty hated Romance but all she could do in the week she's been home is watch romcons thinking about Jughead.

She got a notification that Jughead posted the video of them at Disneyland. Betty watched it on repeat. She left loads of comments on it hoping he'll see and contact her. Jughead never reads his comments so he didn’t see them.

Betty decided to go visit him at his house. She had a plan to get his att and it was ultimately her worse nightmare. She decided to film the experience.

He lived far away from her. Considering it took her so long to get everything organised due to the distance they live apart. Two weeks later Betty landed in Toronto. She managed to get his address. 

Jughead was currently at home baking cupcakes with JB. Betty played her boom box really loudly as she held up hand written signs. 

“What is that noise?” JB said. 

“I don’t know. I’ll go check.” Jughead said as he looked out the window. As he looked out the window he saw Betty Cooper standing there looking completely out of her comfort zone. Jughead opened the door and walked outside. “Betty? What are you doing here?”

Betty just held the signs up and one by one threw them behind her when he'd finished reading them. Jughead read each of the signs. Once he did Betty paused her sappy romcon music.“Look at you trying to be romantic.” He teased.

"Don't push it." Betty pouted as she paused her camera. 

“Why did you come all the way here? You live far away.”

"You are stupid Jones. You've got me watching sappy romcons that I use to hate and now can sit through them all. I can't stop thinking about you... UGH!"

“I really made an impression, huh?” He teased.

"Shut up." Betty pouted. "I should have brought a pillow to hit you with."

“Look, Betts, I’m really happy you came. I haven’t stopped thinking about you either. But.... I just want to be friends.”

Betty just nodded as she started to tear up. She left her stuff there as she sped away as fast as possible crying. She did all of this, she went out of her comfort zone just to get shot down. She was beyond hurt, this was another reason why she doesn't do love. Her walls went back up 10 feet higher and shatter proof.

Jughead sighed and went back inside."You're a fucking idiot!" JB shouted.

“I’m not!”

"You are." JB said.

“Look, Betty hates romance.” He said. “She doesn’t want a relationship. I took her on a date and the entire time she’d complain about not wanting to even think about being romantic. She told me to forget it happened!”

"Jughead it obviously meant more to her than you thought. Why would she come thousands of miles to see you if it didn't?" JB asked.

“I wanted to take things slow with her.”

"Then tell her instead of friend zoning her. Do you really want to be another guy she talks about on 'Love Sucks D'?" JB asked.

“I just want to be her friend for now, JB.”

"Well I warned you."

A few hours later Betty uploaded another episode to that series on her YouTube channel. Jughead got the notification and watched it.

"Love sucks. Especially, when for the first time in your life you feel like you might have felt love." Betty said tearing up.

"There was this guy I think I'm falling for... I know, it was a shock for me too. I went out my comfort Zone for him. Here's the footage. I won't leave names in and I'll blur out his face for privacy reasons."

Betty played the footage of her. When it came back in her she was crying."This makes me think my parents are right. I am loveless and it hurts. You guys know about that complicated relationship I have with my parents that effect all my relationships. Now I know the truth and I gave romance a shot and it just hurt me. What do you do when you hate romance but you're falling for someone who doesn't like you back? "The video ended there as it played onto the next.

Jughead went to his bedroom and started to film a video. 

“I don’t know how I feel about love. I know I say I’m such an expert... it’s because I read a lot. I’ve never been in love. I don’t know what love feels like. I’ve hurt people and I just.... I don’t know.... I have trust issues.... I don’t know what to feel and I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I’m posting this video unedited because I hurt someone I care about. I don’t know how to express my feelings and I’m sorry.” 

Jughead turned off the camera and uploaded the video unedited. Betty got a notification about his video. She watched in the hotel bed and began crying. She was there for a whole week and didn't know if she should message him.

Betty saw the title of the video. It was ‘Love kind of sucks’ Betty decided to message him.

B: it definitely does. You understand me now.

J: I’m sorry.

B: It's okay. I'm going home.

J: okay.

B: sorry for bothering you.

J: don’t say that. You’re not bothering me.... I just... i don’t know. Come over?

B: I'm on my way

J: okay

Betty redressed our of her pajamas. She got a taxi to his as she arrived outside he was waiting for her. Betty nervously walked up to him.

“Hey.” He said. 

"Hi."

Jughead gently grabbed her hand as they walked inside. Betty walked in after him. Jellybean was smiling from ear to ear as she was a massive fan.

“Betty, this is my sister JB.”

"Hi JB, I've heared alot about you. Maybe you could come on my channel with Jughead and we pamper him."

“We definitely should.” JB smiled. 

“We definitely shouldn’t.” Jughead said.

"Then we definitely are." Betty smiled. Jughead just sighed."You wanted to see me." Betty said bringing it back to topic. 

“Yeah, let’s go upstairs.” He said. Betty followed Jughead to his bedroom. Betty didn't want to sit on his bed because she felt awkward. So she sat on his desk chair that he edits at. “I wasn’t trying to friend zone you.... I just i want to take things slow. Start out as friends and see where it goes.”

"Yeah."She whispered. Jughead didn’t know what to say."I meant it Juggie."

“I know.”

"So friends, I understand." Betty whispered.

“For now. I really like you, Betty.”

Betty just nodded. Jughead reached over and held her hand. Betty intertwined their hands together. Jughead guided her to his bed and let her sit next to him."JB's adorable and sassy." Betty smiled as she sat next to him.

“She’s extremely sassy.”

"Takes one to know one." Betty teased smiling. Jughead just smiled. Betty decided to lay down next to him. "I found edits of us on the plane." Betty smiled again.

Jughead laid down and looked at her."What?" She asked. Jughead leaned in and kissed her. Betty smiled and deepened the kiss. Betty pulled away and smirked.

"I thought you just wanted to stay friends." Betty teased. 

“I just really wanted to kiss you.”

"I'm glad you did." Betty smiled.

Jughead kissed her again. Betty deepened the kiss and this time didn't pull away. Jughead added in tongue, deepening the kiss even more. It was starting to get heated. As Betty was about to crawl on him she burst through with all her self care stuff ready for a the video. Betty and Jughead pulled apart.

"I was thinking we could do it now." JB smiled.

"Sure, Juggie can take us to the shop to but more stuff." Betty said.

“Okay.”

Betty leaned her head on his chest and sighed. Jughead smiled as she knew why she was frustrated. JB pulled them both up to get them out and to the shop.

They got into Jughead’s car and he drove them there. Once in the shop JB ran ahead with Betty as Betty filmed them. Jughead stayed behind but followed them. Betty pouted at him. "Juggie come on." Betty said holding her hands out.

"You stole my best friend."

“Oh shush. Come walk with us.” Betty said."Fine." He pouted as he caught upto them. JB and Betty looked through everything and picked out some things they could use for the video."No pink!"

“Stop being annoying. It’s just for a video.” JB teased 

Jughead just rolled his eyes. Betty smiled at him. She whispered in his ear. "No pink."

Once they were at the checkout Jughead stood behind her and discreetly held her waist. Betty smile up to him. All the way home JB was fangirling about her videos. Jughead kept biting his lip to keep from laughing. Every so often he failed and JB playfully punched him.

Once they got home they set everything up before filming. Just before Betty was going to press record JB said something.

"Jug don't you need a video for next week."

“Yeah.”

"How about we do who knows you better?" JB suggested.

"Sure."

They all sat down and Betty started recording. JB was so excited. She was the first person to get stuck right in. She put Jug's hair up and started to put on a face mask. Jughead looked so annoyed.

"Stop pouting." Betty giggled. "This is payback from those tinder boys messages."

Jughead just sighed. Betty leaned into whisper in his ear. "Stop pouting." Betty whispered. "I want to kiss you and we're just friends for now." Jughead just smiled faintly.

For the rest of the video Jughead complained until it ended. By the end of it Betty and JB were best friends.“You stole my best friend.” Jughead pouted.

"You stole my bitterness." Jughead just playfully rolled his eyes."It's true, anyway I go home tomorrow because I have an important an announcement to make on my social medias."

“Oh okay.... what announcement?”

"Well I was going to stay till next week but on the plane I got a book deal. I've always wanted to move out of Riverdale so now I'm going to because I have enough money. I just haven't decided where yet." Betty told him.

“That’s amazing, Betts.”

"I wouldn't have got that without YouTube. I was thinking maybe we can be roommates somewhere or I can move to Toronto? I have this feeling that we're going to be good." Betty shly said.

“You mean come live with me and JB?”

"No I get a flat our we can move to NYC and all be roommates. I don't know, it was just a random thing I thought off." Betty rambled.

“Betts, you’re rambling.”

"Oh." She blushed.

“I want to stay in Toronto.... Maybe you can come here?”

"Maybe, I've always wanted New York but then I'm far away from you." Betty whispered.

“If you really want to live in New York, then go to New York.”

"But I also like it her in Canada." Betty smiled.

“It’s your choice.”

"Can you help me look for apartments?" She asked him.

“Of course.”

"I'm moving here I love it. I've been here 2 days and I don't want to go."Jughead just smiled. Betty smiled back at him. "I guess I should be going." Betty sighed.

“Stay a little bit longer?”

"I have a flight in the morning." Betty pouted. "I changed it earlier thinking you wouldn't want me here."

“Fine.” He pouted.

"I could stay the night as friends, of course. But I have to get my luggage.."

“Yeah.... as friends. Stay.” He smiled.

"Okay, my flights at 10 in the morning anyway."

“Okay.”

Betty got up as she started to head to the door. She went back to the hotel and got her things before heading back to Jughead’s. Once she got back they had dinner ready. They were having pasta. When they finished eating JB took Betty into the other room with her so they could watch a movie. 

Jughead went to his bedroom. As he was there he got his laptop to bring downstairs. He was also looking for something. He came back downstairs and went on his laptop while JB and Betty watched the movie. Betty escaped cuddles with JB to get a drink from the kitchen. Jughead got off of the couch and went to the kitchen with Betty.

"Hey handsome... I mean Jug."

“Hey.” He smiled.

"You okay?" She asked as she got a drink.

“Yep.”Betty smiled up at him. "Can I hug you?" She asked.

“Of course. You don’t have to ask.”

"I do." Betty smiled as she pulled him in for a hug. Betty was exhausted and was struggling to keep her eyes open.“I’ll show you to the guest room. You’re exhausted.”

"Thank you." Betty smiled.

Jughead guided her to the guest room. She quickly got changed in the bathroom as Jughead waited for her in the guest room. Betty came back out and sat next to him.

"What do friends do in our situation?" Betty asked.

“I don’t know.... but I know what I want to do.”

"What?" She asked.

“Kiss you.”

Betty just giggled as she pulled him in. Jughead kissed her passionately. Betty melted into the kiss. Jughead wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her. Betty pulled away a few minutes later for air. Jughead rested his forehead against hers.

"Just friends?" She teased.

"Stay with me tonight here?" Betty laid her head onto his chest and smiled. Jughead wrapped his arms around her."I hated doing the sign thing. I was so embarrassed." Betty admitted.

“I know.”

"But it was also fun." Betty smiled. He just smiled. Betty changed positions and sat in between his legs. She pulled out her laptop and started to look for apartments as, Jughead placed small circles to her thighs. "Juggie how far is this away from everything?" She asked.

Jughead looked at it. “It’s a ten minute drive from here.”

"That's good, look at the pictures of it." Betty smiled.

“That place looks great, Betts.”

"I'll place a bid."

Betty placed a bid then shut her laptop down. She placed her head on his chest as she began to fall asleep slowly. Jughead started to fall asleep too.

Betty arrived in Toronto thinking the worst. Granted her gut feeling was slightly right but some how the universe pulled in her favour and her and Jughead are a something but they label it 'Just Friends.' Will just friends last or become something more Betty's secretly hoping for.


	4. Chapter 4

4 months later ~

Betty Cooper is driving almost a whole day with her packed stuff to go to her apartment. Her and Jughead are still just friends. He doesn't know that she's got the apartment so she's going to surprise him. She's well underway writing her book.

Jughead’s currently at his house with JB. Betty was arriving at the door. She knocked on it as JB was about to go out with her friends. Jughead answered the door. “Betts?” He smiled.

"Juggie, hi neighbour."

“Neighbor? You moved into your apartment?”

"Yep." Betty smiled. Jughead smiled and hugged her. Betty hugged him back and kissed his cheek.“Want to show me your place?”

Betty nodded smiling. Betty and Jughead drove to her apartment. Betty was on the top floor. Betty made Jughead go up the stairs. Once they arrived in her apartment he collapsed on her sofa.

“You’re so lazy.” She teased. 

"No I'm not,I run." Jughead pouted.

“Yeah, sure.” She teased. 

“I go to the gym every day.” He pouted.

"Well you can come with me today." Betty smiled.Jughead just smiled."Look around whilst I get my gym stuff on."

“Okay.”

Betty headed to her room to get her stuff. She went to the bathroom to shove it on. When she came out she saw him in her bedroom. "You ready?" She asked.

“Yep.” He said.

"Let's go lazy." Betty teased.

Jughead stood up. They headed back to his so he could change before Jughead showed her to the gym. When at the gym she signed up and got straight to working out. All the men's eyes ultimately landed on her.

Jughead walked in behind her. He took his shirt off to work out. Betty looked behind her and smirked as she was on the weights. God he looked amazing.

As she was doing the weights a guy showed up next to her and spotted her. Jughead glared over at him."Hey beautiful, I'm Liam."

“Hi.” Betty said.

"You're sexy with a body like that." He said.

"I don't believe in flirting or love." Betty shrugged.

“Maybe I can change that.” He smirked.

"You can try, but a guy already did and he knows I'm a bit of work. Ask him he's there." Betty pointed to Jughead and waved. Jughead smiled at her. Betty smiled back at him.

"Now I'll change it." Liam smirked. "Let me help you stretch?"

“Actually, I’ll help her.” Jughead said coming over to her.

"It's okay man I've got her." Liam said scowling. Jughead just sighed and looked at Betty. "Actually Liam, Juggie can do it. He's currently in the middle of asking me out."

Jughead smirked and wrapped his arm around her. Betty held him tight and looked to at him. "That'll make a great story time." Betty giggled. Jughead just smiled as Liam walked away. Betty kissed his cheek before going to the treadmills. Jughead went with her.

Betty did 10k on the treadmill before she hit the showers. Jughead went to the showers too. He couldn’t help but imagine him joining her in the showers. Betty thought the same thing but knew she couldn't do that until they were an official couple. They both got showers and then met up at the front of the gym.

"God I wanted you in my shower." Betty whispered. "And I hate that shit."

“So did I...” He whispered.

"Maybe when were official." Betty teased as she seductively whispered.

Jughead smirked slightly. Betty took his hand as she guided him to the car. She drove back to his as JB was home.“Hey B. Hey Jug.” JB said when they got there.

"You behaving?" Betty teased. "No boys hiding in the cupboards?"

'No just a girl.' She thought. JB just smiled.

"We should check." Jughead teased.

“Very funny.” JB laughed softly. 

Jughead teased her by opening the cupboard to find a girl her age. JB was sixteen and adores her brother.

“So you were hiding someone?” Jughead teased. 

“Hi....” the girl said. “I’m Ellie.”

"Hi." Betty smiled.

"Whose this?" Jughead asked.

"She told us Jug."

"No I mean friend or more?"Ellie just looked at JB. They never really talked about what they were."Girlfriend." JB said. A big smile spread across Ellie’s face.

"We'll leave you to it." Jughead smiled.

“Thanks Jug.” JB smiled. 

Ellie took JB’s hand as they ran upstairs to her bedroom. Betty smiled at them as Jughead pulled her into the kitchen. Jughead pulled her in for a kiss.

Betty deepened the kiss as Jughead sat her up on the side.

"Missed me?" She asked.

“Yes.” He whispered into another kiss.

"We talked almost everyday. People know there's something going on between us." Betty smiled.

“Go on a date with me?”

"Like to teach me how to date?" She teased.

“You know.... I was actually trying to ask you out on a real date that time.”

"Really?" Betty blushed.

“Yep.”

"How about a do over? But we tell people so they can stop hounding us. We just tell them we'll share what we want to." Betty smiled kissing him.

“Okay.”

Betty kissed him again smiling. "Let me get ready and I'll be around in a hour." Betty smiled.

“Okay.” He kissed her again."How should I dress?"

“Something comfortable.”

"Okay." Betty smiled. Jughead smiled and kissed her. Betty kissed him again before going home.

Once Betty was home she styled her hair down as she always has it up. She wore this mint floral silk deep V tie shirt with a pair of jeans. Jughead said be comfortable so she put flats in her bag for when she wants to take her mint heels off.

She met up with Jughead back at his place. 

“Wow.... you look amazing.” He said.

"Thanks." Betty smiled. "But wait come here." Jughead walked closer to her. Betty slid her leg out like a dance move. "Look at that, look at that. Damn my legs look fine."

Jughead just smirked."But damn!" Betty pulled Jughead in by his braces. "You're just sexy."

Jughead pulled her in for a heated kiss. Betty added some slight tongue before pulling away to calm herself.“Ready to go?” Betty just nodded trying to recompose herself.

Jughead kissed her again. Betty smiled before pulling away. "We're not going to get out if you keep kissing me."

“Okay, let’s go.” He held her hand.

Meanwhile, upstairs JB and Ellie were talking.“I’m your girlfriend?” Ellie smiled.

"Definitely."

“I love you, JB.”

"I love you El." JB kissed her. "I was thinking we try experiment tonight."

“Oh yeah?”

"Well I want you badly but Callum asked me, well us for help. He thinks he's gay but wants to clarify with us by us helping him."

“Helping him?”

"We're both Bi he wants us to kiss him and other things to see. Only if your comfortable with it though."

"Okay."

"So what do you say? Help a fellow queer out."

“JB.... a threesome? Seriously?”

"No, there's stuff your comfortable doing and I'm not so he asks us both to help... Baby I promise to make it worth while. Its Callum one of our friends." JB said.

“JB.... I’ve been thinking more about things... like my sexuality.... I’m a lesbian.”

"Aww baby that's amazing." JB smiled and kissed her. "Do you mind if I help him and you can be there? It's Cal and as soon as he's gone I'm going to please you so good."

“JB...”

"Baby I know but I'm deeply in love with you. You can show him how to kiss me right."

“Okay, fine.” Ellie whispered.

"You're not comfortable with this are you?" She asked.

“Not at all.”

"Then I'll tell him no." JB said.

“No.... it’s okay.” She whispered.

"No baby I love you and its going to hurt you."

“Okay.”

"But I'm going to have to find someone else to help him because I promised him but I can't hurt you." JB said.

“You promised him babe....”

"But I can't hurt you." JB said hugging her from behind.“No... it’s okay. I’ll just go home.”

"No baby. I hurt you I'm sorry. He asked me before we got together but kept putting it off until now... You know I'll need someone with a phenomenonal skilled mouth to demonstration on me if I do go through with it but if it hurts you I won't."

“No... you can. I just don’t want to be a part of it.”

"I don't want to break up because of this. I'm so sorry baby I shouldn't have asked." JB said hugging her. "Can I kiss you or am I in the dog house?" She pouted.

“You’re in the dog house. I’m going home.”

"Baby wait! I was going to give you this tonight." JB gave her a necklace with girlfriend? Engraved on it. "I think I'm a lesbian but that's why I need this to confirm."Ellie just nodded and turned to walk away."El, please speak to me!" JB ran upto her.

“No baby. I’m going home.”

"El please wait." JB began to tear up. "I know I fucked up but it's hard because I fucking love you so much and I would run away and marry you but before I would I need to know if I'm bi or a lesbian. I shouldn't have asked it was wrong but I'm confused and I need my girlfriends concent knowing you won't kill me because I'll come straight to yours after to tell you of I'm bi or not. "

“I don’t care JB. Go ahead, do it. I told you it’s fine.”

"Fine but please don't dump me." JB whispered."I love you." She added.“Goodnight, JB.” Ellie left.

JB called Callum around. He was there in half an hour sitting on her bed.

"Listen, I have rules we don't like it we stop. This is going to help me too now strip." JB ordered.

He nodded and did as he was told.JB did the same thing. "What do you want to do?" She asked.“I don’t know... kiss?”JB crawled on top of him as she began kissing him. He kissed her back.

Betty kissed him for awhile and pulled away. She put her clothes back on and apologised she couldn't do it. She kicked him out the house so she could go to Ellie. Jellybean went to Ellie’s apartment. She had a key so she went in. She saw Ellie laying on her bed crying. She laid on her bed holding her. 

Ellie just laid there."I'm sorry baby." She whispered kissing her head.

“You came back.” Ellie whispered."Always." JB smiled. "He wasn't a good kisser. Also I'm definitely a lesbian."

Ellie pushed her back onto the bed and straddled her lap. “You should’ve said no!” 

“You said it was okay....”

“Because I was trying to be a good girlfriend.”

"We just kissed. Anyway, your mouth is the only one I want." JB pulled her down so she could kiss her. Ellie put her finger over JB’s lips as she pulled away. “You need to be punished.”

"Oh yeah?" JB smirked.

"You know I love dominant El."

“Strip down.”

"Ayay." JB did as she was told.

Ellie got off of her and when JB tried to get up too Ellie pushed her back down. “Stay....” She whispered seductively. She took off her belt and and used it to tie JB to the bed.

"Babe." JB smiled.

"Shush." Ellie said spanking her.

Meanwhile, Betty and Jughead had just arrived at their destination. “I know it’s not as great as our practice date but we can walk around the park and then go to a restaurant.” Jughead said.

"I love both dates. But I know where a drive in movie is."

“How about.... we’ll get something to eat and then bring it with us.”

"I love you."

“Betty.... what?”

"What?"

“You just said you love me.”

"Yeah?" She asked.

“You hate romance and don’t believe in love.”

"Yeah but you have changed my mind a little." She whispered.

“I love you.”

Betty smiled up at him and kissed. They kissed awhile before heading to the diner before going to the drive in. Betty and Jughead sat at the back of Jughead’s truck and watched the movie while eating. Betty smiled up at him.

"Are we going online official?" She asked.

“Do you want to? We could make a video?”

"Let's do it. People will be off our backs." Betty smiled.

“Okay.”

"We could do it now?" Betty asked.

“After the movie.” He kissed her.

Betty just nodded and smiled as she leaned on her. Jughead held her close as they continued to watch the movie. Betty fell asleep on his chest. Jughead woke her up when the movie was over.

"Hi baby."

“Hi my love.”

"Are we doing it now?" She asked.

“Yeah.”

"Mine or yours?" She asked.

“Doesn’t matter. Mine?”

"Yeah." Betty smiled.

“Okay.” He smiled again.

"But is that your way of saying sleep over?"

“Yep.”

_____

Back at the house Betty had her feet up on Jughead's lap as he sorted out the lights Jughead fixed the lighting and then finished setting up his camera."Such a good insta husband." Betty teased.Jughead just smiled and kissed her.

"Especially, with your photography challenges in your channel. They're my favourite."

“I’ll have to do one with you then.”

"Maybe on your birthday if I do actually agree in two months." Betty smiled.

“I hate my birthday.”

"I know but you're not going to anymore." Betty told him.

“I doubt that.”

"Baby if I changed my mind a little about love. You will your birthday. Now do I have anything in or on my teeth?" She asked.

“Nope.”

"Good, so let's film so I can snuggle you... Oh god I thought I would never say those words." Betty gasped in horror. Jughead just laughed softly."Shush!" Betty pouted.

“Come snuggle me.” He teased, pulling her close. Betty sat in between his legs and smiled before kissing him. They had the camera recording the whole time as they forgot. Jughead just smiled before starting to talk. “Hey.... I’m here with the love of my life.” Jughead said.

"No, no, no and no." Betty hid her face in his arms. "Too romconny and cheesey."

“It’s true baby.”

"Juggie..."Betty pouted." Dail it down a little. "

“Okay, fine. Hey everyone.... I’m here with Betty.”

Betty smiled, "See perfect." Betty said intertwining their hands. Jughead just playfully rolled his eyes."I don't know what to say." Betty said.

“Well, let’s just get straight to the point.... we’re dating.” Betty just nodded as she looked up at him. "We are, I know it's still a shock to me too." Betty teased.

“You just couldn’t resist.” He teased.

"Must be something in that spilled coffee." Jughead smiled and kissed her. Betty kissed him back a little before pulling away. "Baby the camera." Betty blushed.

“Well.... we just wanted to make a video and announce it so people don’t hound us about it.” Jughead said.

"I absolutely hate the hounding. Ask Juggie." Betty added. Jughead just smiled."She does, then I get a stressed Betts. Not a pretty site. I hate seeing her upset and stressed."

"We'll share what we want to as we value our privacy." Betty smiled faintly.

“So if you see us in public please respect our privacy.”

"He is the love of my life and the only other time I will say that is at a wedding possibly in the future." Betty admitted. Jughead smiled and kissed her cheek."Juggie it's cold."

Jughead took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. Betty kissed his cheek before laying her head in his lap.

"You always do this babe." Jughead teased as he stroked her hair. Betty just smiled up at him. 

“Well, I’m going to end the video here. Bye.” Jughead smiled as he turned off his camera.

"It's comfy and I sleep better."

Jughead grabbed her hand and led her to the bed. He gently laid her down on his bed. Betty began to strip off without thinking and pull one of his jumpers on. Jughead laid down next to her.

"I hope you don't mind me taking this home?"

“Not at all.”

Betty leaned him in for a soft kiss filled with love and admiration.“Goodnight, Betts.” He whispered.

"Night Juggie."

Jughead kissed her forehead. Betty fell asleep on his chest. It had come her favourite pillow. He smells amazing and it's tge feeling of safety and warmth.

The next morning Betty woke up wrapped in his arms. Betty saw him admire her. "Staring." She whispered.

“I’m gazing.” He teased.

"Nope."Jughead just smiled."It's creepy." Betty pouted.

“It’s romantic.” He teased.

"Sure it is." Betty rolled her eyes as she kissed him.

Jughead kissed her back. "Get up we need to load the video."

Jughead opened his laptop and started to upload the video. Betty just kissed him as she leaned on him as she fell asleep again.

Once she woke up fully everyone were going insane. Magazine and YouTube articles out about them. They both knew this was going to happen but they didn't care. They were finally a couple and out about it. It was one thing they didn't have to worry about anymore.

What's more important Betty thought she'd never exchange a true I love you but today she finally did. It's like a weight lifted off her shoulder as she uttered three little words.

I love you.


	5. Chapter 5

For the next few days Betty and Jughead took things slow. They went or a couple more dates and just enjoyed being a couple. Betty was completely moved into her apartment and she came to see Jughead every day.

Betty had been planning something for his birthday. She planned on something so romantic to completely suprise him.

Betty and Jughead were currently at his house watching a movie."Baby you need to pack your bags." Betty smiled.

“For what?”

"Suprise." Betty smirked.

“Where are we going?”

"Shush suprise." Betty smiled.

Jughead just smiled and kissed her."Also JB is staying at Veronica's house. It gives her time to look at NYU." Betty said.

“Okay.”

"Pack for warm weather."

“Please tell me this surprise isn’t for my birthday.”Betty just got up as she started to walk to the kitchen.“Betts?”

"Fine... Yes but I have other surprises too." Betty admitted.

“Betts.... I hate my birthday.”

"Oh shush." She giggled. Jughead just smiled faintly. Betty kissed him before she left to have a meeting with her publisher.

____

A month past and it was the day of Jughead’s apartment. They were standing in the middle of the airport as Jughead was waiting for Betty to announce where they were going.

“So... can you tell me where we’re going?”

"Yes." Betty smiled.

Betty pointed upto Japan.

“Japan?”

"Yep." Betty smiled.

“I’ve always wanted to go there.”

"I know." Betty smiled again.

Jughead smiled and kissed her. Betty kissed him back as she was happy that he was. They got through all of customs before heading to their gate. They boarded the plane and found their seats.

"So do you like your suprise?" She asked.

“I love it.”

"There's more to it." Betty smiled.

“Like what?”

"Food and suprises." Betty smiled. "Actually open this letter." Betty handed it to him. He opened it up. He found a picture of them on the back of it was the letter M. Jughead gave her a confused look. Betty just giggled."What?" She asked.

“What is the M for?”

"You'll see. You'll receive 8 of those letters throughout this week." Betty admitted.

“Okay...”

____

The following day they arrived in Japan. Betty was so excited. When they arrived in their hotel room on the bed was rose petels in a heart shape and in the middle was another letter. Jughead picked it up and opened it. It was a screenshot from when they first met in her video and on the back of it was an 'A' Jughead just put the letters on the small table next to the bed.

"So you said you wanted to do your photography challenge with me. So why not here and in the places I choose." 

"Okay." 

Betty kissed him as she pulled him onto the bed. "Go get cleaned." She teased. Jughead just smiled.

Once they were ready they headed to the field of cherry blossoms. Jughead had his camera with him. They found the perfect spot for what Jughead had in mind.

Betty listened to Jughead as he guided her to each positions he was thinking. Betty put a letter up in front of the camera. Jughead pulled her in for a kiss before he opened the letter. Betty heatedly kissed him before she pulled away.

"R x2?" He asked.

“Yep.” 

“Okay...”

"Do you like the photo?" She asked.

It was the photo if them at Disneyland. Someone took it off them and uploaded it to Instagram. They were holding each other closely.

“Yeah.” He smiled.

"Perfect. Now time for lots of cake." Betty told him. "Hidemi Sugino."

“Okay.”

They headed to the Japan subway to go to the shop. Betty couldn't help but smile. It didn't take them long to get there.

Once they got there the cake she had ordered was ready along with all the others she had bought to take back to the hotel. 

Jughead hugged Betty. "It's your birthday Juggie it's the least I can do."Jughead just smiled.

Betty picked up a cupcake and smooched into his face. Betty handed him another letter with a picture of them from their first night together. On the back it said 'Look at this cupcake.' It had a Y on it. Jughead wiped some of the icing onto her face. 

"Baby!" Betty licked it off. Jughead just smiled."How about I give you all the letters?" She asked.

“Okay.”

Betty gave him all the letters. He opened all of them. Another M then a E among with a question mark. On the last picture it had on it. 'What do you say?' In the very last letter was a ring.

“Betts... we’ve only been together a month.”

"About that." Betty smiled. Jughead just gave her a confused look."I know that but my gran was the only person who has truly loved me. She always talked about her love with my grandad. They weren't together long either. My gran always use to say when you know you know. I know I'm taking a massive risk and leap by asking you. But I thought I'd take the leap. I love you Juggie. You made me feel love and see love for the what it truly is. So the power is in your hand. "

“I love you too Betty but I’m not ready. We’ve only been together for a month.”

"Okay." Betty said as she took the ring off the bed.“I’m sorry.” He whispered.

"No its okay." Betty said hugging him so he couldn't see her tears. “Someday, but not now.” He whispered. Betty just nodded. "You eat I'm going to get a bath." Betty said.

“Okay.” He whispered.

"I'll be a half an hour." Betty kissed him. "Trust me, it's okay."

“I love you.”

"I love you too." Betty hugged him and kissed him. "You know I'm never doing anything romantic again." She joked. Jughead didn’t say anything."How about you come get a bath with me?" She asked.

“Okay.”

Betty left him so she can run the bath. Once the bath was full she got him. Betty stripped down to nothing as she stepped in the bath waiting for him. Jughead stripped down too. He sat behind her as he held her closely kissing her neck. He didn't know what to say.

“It’s okay Juggie, really.” 

“Okay.”

"Just know I love you, I'm a little hurt but I understand. And romantic gestures are dead to me."She joked slightly.

“I’m really sorry.”

"It's okay." Betty told him.

“I love you baby.”

"I love you too." Betty whispered kissing him. Jughead kissed her back. Betty leaned her head in his chest as she cried silently. Jughead wrapped his arms around her."I need to get some air." Jughead said.

“Okay.”

Jughead got up and out if the bath. He got dried and redressed before grabbing his camera and leaving her in the bath. He decided to walk around and take photos to clear his head. Betty got out the bath and into the bed alone.

Jughead came back an hour later and got into bed with her. Betty was already asleep. She was the first one to wake up. She headed to the patio to watch the cherry blossom trees and the sunrise. Jughead was still asleep in bed. Betty headed to the cafe across the street to get him stuff for breakfast in bed. She put all hurt aside and wanted this holiday trip to be the best it can be. When she got back he was still asleep. Betty woke him up through kisses as he began to wake up.

“Hey beautiful.”

"Hi." She whispered. "Here you go. I'm going to get a shower."

“No, stay with me.”

"Okay." Betty whispered tearing up. “Please don’t cry. I’m so sorry.” He pulled her closer to him.

"No its okay."Jughead just held her close."I planed it all out and got I hate romantic things even more." She whispered.

“I’m so sorry.”

"It's my fault not yours. I'm so fucking stupid, Alice is right. She's always right." Betty uttered to herself.

“Betty stop. I love you and I want to marry you. It was just too soon.”

"Juggie I get it. God of all people I get it, I've never wanted to get married ever and now there's you." Betty explained why she's so hurt.

“I know. I’m sorry.”

"Stop saying you're sorry!" Betty snapped. "I'm sorry for snapping." Betty said as she hugged him.

Jughead didn’t say anything.

"I've booked you a day in the most beautiful Japan park for your photography. Go enjoy yourself, I'll be at the spa." Betty said.

“Okay.”

Betty got up as she kissed him. She headed to the spa leaving Jughead alone. Betty needed to be alone for a few hours. Jughead got dressed for the day and left with his camera.

Hours later Betty came home to the hotel alone. Betty decided to message him.

B: I'm sorry.

Jughead didn’t see it since he was still out with his camera. She decided to send him this massive paragraph.

B: I know I'm not perfect. I know you're sick of me saying sorry but I've been thinking about it I'm not fucking sorry. Actually it's your fucking loss. You made me fall in love with you in a way its your fault that I love you. I was fine being this bitter bitch because I had my heart sheiled by walls like high and you came crashing them down. So yes I'm hurt and you apologise that drives me insane because you can't help what you feel.

Jughead saw the message and went back to the hotel. When he was back he saw her on the patio editing a video.“Hey...”

"Hi." She whispered. Jughead just walked past her back into the hotel room. Betty followed him. "You want to shout? Do it." Betty said.

“Nope.”

"Talk?" She asked.

“I’m getting a shower.” He went into the bathroom.

Betty walked into the bathroom and sat on the toilet waiting for him to say something. He didn’t say anything."Please tell me the truth. Don't hold anything back." Betty pleaded.

“We’ve been dating for a fucking month, Betty. You expect me to want to get engaged right away. And then you come at me and say it’s all my fault and it’s my loss. I want to marry you some day. Not a fucking month into our relationship!”

"You made me fall in love with you!" She shouted.

“I didn’t force you to love me! That was all you! You fell in love with me on your own!”

"Because of you! You made me love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Sorry for taking a risk!" Betty shouted as she cried.

“I didn’t force you to love me, Betty! That’s not how love works!”

"Don't you think I know that!"

“You literally just said that I made you love me!”

"With your charm and good looks. God you got me hook line and sinker." Betty smiled. Jughead didn’t say anything."I'm sorry I'm hurt." She whispered. "I'll leave you to shower."

Betty left the room and Jughead closed the door and turned on the water. Betty just laid in bed and cried. After his shower, Jughead came back out in just a towel and looked through his bag for a change of clothes.

Betty just pulled him away and hugged him. He just stood there."I've never loved anyone this much and I'm so scared and I can't lose you. I love you and I'm such an idiot for falling in love."He didn’t say anything.

"I get it, I'll pack my bags. I'll see you at home."

“No... stay.”

"I'm sorry." Betty cried.

“It’s fine, Betty.”

"You don't get it. I made a fool of myself, I put my heart in the line... It's stupid I know but I don't care."

“I’m sorry, Betty.”

"Stop saying that."

"Okay."

The rest of the holiday the proposal was unspoken about. They enjoyed their experiences and meeting their fans. It amazed them they had fans over there. Once they got home they had a few weeks to themselves so they could clear their heads.

A few months go by and they were still as close as ever but Betty would be distance in some romantic experiences. Jughead was currently at Betty’s apartment. Betty was opening up a package. Her book was finally ready so she could do a video on it.

Jughead was just sitting there on his laptop. Betty gave him the book in a gift bag. She wanted him to have the first copy.“What’s this?” He said, opening the gift bag.

"My book it's actually dedicated to you." She whispered going to the kitchen. Jughead opened it and started to look through it. “I’m so proud of you, Betts.”

"Thanks." Betty smiled faintly.

Jughead looked at the dedication page.

~Hopefully by now you said yes, I'm so excited to spend the rest of my life with you. Thank you for inspiring this story.~

Jughead just sighed."I couldn't change it. It was too late, I'm so sorry." Betty admitted. He just nodded.

"Excuse me." Betty headed to the bathroom and broke down. Jughead gently knocked on the door. “Betty, I’m going to head home. It’s getting late.”

Betty came out of the bathroom like nothing happened.

"Sure. Night Juggie, drive safe."

“Night.” He said as he grabbed his things and headed to the door."No kiss? Okay." Betty said as she went to her room.

Jughead went home and went right to his room. JB had enough of how awkward it was. She was in his room waiting for him.

"You both are driving me insane!"

“What are you talking about?”

"You and Betty." JB said.

“She’s still upset with me.”

"Show her your still here. Jug girls are complicated, especially the ones who hate love. She went out of her comfort massively because she loves you. Show her you understand and you care. Go out your comfort zone for her." JB explained.

“How?”

"I don't know. What do you think? Do you truly love her?"

"Yes!"

"Then show her that. Tell her you love her and show her nothing has changed. All she has ever done is fight her fears to stay here. Fight the fear of falling in love because she fell in love with you." JB explained.

Jughead got up and drove back to Betty’s apartment. He walked back into her apartment and found her curled up in a ball in his jumper watching edits of them together. Jughead laid next to her.

"You came back?" She whispered.

“Yeah.”

Betty just nodded pausing the video. Jughead pulled her in for a kiss. Betty kissed him back before pulling away.

"You haven't kissed me since the holiday." Betty uttered.

“I love you, Betty. And I’m sorry for being distant.”

"I hate love." Betty whispered crying. Jughead just sighed. Betty kissed him back getting lost in the touch. Jughead held her close. "I'm sorry about the book." Betty whispered. "I tried to change it."

He just nodded. Betty sighed crying.Jughead gently wiped away her tears."Speak to me please." She whispered.

“I don’t know what to say, Betty.”

"What does that mean?" She asked. 

“I don’t know.”

"Juggie?" Betty whispered.

“Yeah?”

"Have we ran our course?"

“I hope not.”

"How do we know?" Betty asked crying.

"Are all these I don't know a we're through? It feels like your trying to say that."

“No, I’m not trying to say that.”

"Then what are you trying to say?" Betty was confused.“I don’t know. I just love you, Betty.”

"Is love enough?" She asked.

“Is it enough for you?”

"I asked you." Betty said.

“It’s enough for me.”

"Really? Because it hasn't these few months." Betty asked looking at him. "Because loves enough for me Juggie and I never knew it would be."

“It’s enough for me too Betts.”

"Then what now?" She asked.

“I don’t know.”

"Well think because I'm willing to put the effort in. You don't know where your head is." Betty said wiping her tears.

“What do you mean?”He whispered.

"I have the book tour for two and a half months. We'll take a break. I'm taking a break from YouTube. I need to do soul searching and I love you but I don't know and I'm sick of hearing I don't know."

“So you want to break up?”

"No."

“A break? Seriously? That’s practically breaking up.”

"Then no break." Betty smiled thankfully. "I didn't want to. I just don't know what to do."

“You’re leaving for two and a half months.”

"For my book tour. I can shorten it to a month." Betty said. Jughead didn’t know what to say."Silence again? Juggie tell me what to do? You don't want me as your wife. Now I feel as though I'm not your girlfriend."

“I said I wanted to marry you someday. Just not now!”

"Marriage is a life thing. You either feel that love or you don't, right? I fought my fears to love." Betty admitted. "Get out!"

“You want me to leave? Fine.” He snapped as he got up.

"No I didn't mean to!"

“You yelled at me to get out! I’m leaving.”

"Fine!"

Jughead left her apartment angry he left the apartment and drove around a little while. He was driving on a motorway when a drunk driver hit his motorbike. The car hit into the side of his bike. He went flying sideways and his bike got completely crushed. The driver quickly drove off, leaving Jughead lifeless on the side of the road.

His breath slowly started to decrease as his vision blurred to pitch black.

~TBC. ~


	6. Chapter 6

Pitch black darkness in a void of his own thoughts running a mind a minute. He's stuck in the white noise but the void of the black.

The doctors rushed him to an emergency surgery when contacting his emergency contact. JB was scared and was crying on Betty's lap when she was completely speechless and numb.

“What if he doesn’t survive?” JB sobbed.

"He's a stubborn cow." Betty joked. "He won't go."

“They said he was unresponsive.”

"He's in a coma JB now. He has brain surgery. Give him time and stay with me."JB just nodded as she cried."Come on lets see him." Betty whispered.

They headed to the room and saw his lifeless body. They both broke down crying. JB laid down next to Jughead.

"I'll leave you to it. Tell him i love him and I'm sorry it's my fault."

JB couldn’t stop sobbing. She hugged him tightly. Betty was at the window watching her and him. Betty couldn't believe this had happened. It was her fault she shouldn't have let him gone. JB needed support so she went to hug her.

"It's okay. Just speak to him." She whispered.

“What if he can’t hear me?”

"He can trust me. I've had experience." Betty told her. "My gran."

JB just nodded.

"You need to wake up Jug. I can't be alone. You're the only family I have. Betty's here helping me through this but wake up. Please, I love and I can't do this without."

JB couldn't stop crying.

"Why don't you get some food or snacks?" Betty handed her the money. "We'll vist him every night."

JB just nodded and left the room. She went to get a snack and saw Ellie walk in. 

“Baby.... I got your call.” Ellie pulled her in for a hug. “How is he doing?”

"Not good Betts is in with him. I think she needs a minute." JB cried.

"I'm so sorry Juggie, please forgive me. It's all my fault. You can die and it's my fault. I love people and they get hurt or people who are meant to love me hurt me. I'll be here everyday and when your awake, I'll go because I can't help but think I either killed you or almost did. "

Betty just held his hand and cried. JB came back with Ellie. She asked if she could go out and keep her mind occupied. Betty agreed saying she'll meet her at her house and she needs to be in for 9pm. Betty just sat there with Jughead.

Visiting hours came to an end when Betty was forced to leave. She left but was back at the start of opening time the following day.

That went like that for months. JB would come with her most nights but Betty kept JB's routine to some normality.

Betty would stay with Jughead whenever she could. There’s been many articles on him and fans have been really concerned. Betty took a break from YouTube and social media. She hated seeing all those articles she couldn't cope. She would always just sit there talking to him.

"Hey baby, JB got into the college she wanted to." She whispered. “She’s going to do long distance with Ellie.” Betty added.

There was no movement no nothing just like normal. Betty heared a small knock on the door and it was the girls.

"Speak of the devil's." Betty smiled as they headed in. "You can stay I'll go." Betty said.

“No, you can stay.” JB smiled.

Betty just nodded as she moved to the corner to give them space. “Hey Jug.” JB whispered. Jughead's hand twitched in JB's.

“Ellie, Betty, his hand twitched.”

"I'll get a doctor!" Betty rushed outside to get the nearest doctor.

When Betty came back in with the doctor he was starting to wake up. Betty left JB in the room with the doctors as she headed to the waiting room. Betty thought she didn't deserve to be there.

“JB....” Jughead whispered.

"Jug!" JB smiled hugging him.

“Hey.” He whispered."I'm so happy you're here. I was so scared."JB began to tear up.

“Don’t cry.” He whispered.

"I'm sorry I thought you died."

"Who have you been living with?" He asked in a whisper.

"Betty."

“Is she here?”

"Somewhere. She believes it's her fault your here. She said once your awake she'll walk out our lives for our safety." JB said.

“Can you go get her?”

JB nodded as she went looking for her. JB found her outside as she was crying into her hands. JB hugged her as she guided her back into the room. Once they were in the room. Ellie and JB left them to have some privacy. 

“Hey.” He whispered.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have let you go. This is all my fault, I'll go and leave to a better love."

“Your fault?.... I don’t remember what happened.”

"We argued and you went home and a van hit you." Betty whispered.

“Oh.”

"It's all my fault. All because I want to marry you and we hadn't be great because you said no and I got upset. I'll just go." Betty whispered crying.

Betty gathered her things she left there over the few months as she cried. She headed towards the door and looked back at him.

"I'm so sorry Juggie, I love you."

Jughead tried to say something but couldn’t.

"Wait I can't take this." Betty said as she gave him back his jumper she took ages ago.

Jughead gently held her hand stopping her from leaving. Betty just looked at him waiting for him to speak. Jughead tried to speak again but couldn’t. He just sighed softly.

Betty gave him her phone. "Write it down."Jughead shook his head. “No.... I just.... goodbye.” Betty leaned down and hugged him. "I love you." She whispered. "I'm so sorry."

“I love you too.” He whispered.

Betty pressed a gentle kiss to his lips before heading out to let JB go back in. Betty didn't get far because she mentally couldn't. She got to the hospital garden and stopped. 

JB followed her."Betts?"

"I'm okay JB, go to Jug. I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here. I just can't see him again yet."

“Did you break up?” JB whispered.

"I don't know." Betty admitted. "Please check on him for me. I hurt him again."

“Okay.”

JB headed back to Jughead crying. She hugged him softly. He just cried to his sister.

"She's outside." 

“I think..... what Betty and I have.... it’s over.” Jughead whispered.

"She's still here so I don't think so. Let me get her."

“No, JB, it’s over.”

Betty headed back inside to him she just couldn't leave him. She heared everything. "Only if you say it is." Betty told him as she stood at the door.

“This just isn’t working, Betts.” He whispered.

Betty just nodded as she left the room crying. Jellybean just looked at him like he made a big mistake.

"She was here everyday with you because she was scared of you being alone." JB told him.

“I love her JB but I’m sick of the fighting.”

"Okay."

Hours later Betty uploaded a video to her channel. She did a montage of videos of them together as it merged to her normal film room.

"Juggie is now awake and doing well." Betty smiled. "Unfortunately we've broken up." Betty was fully crying. "I love him so much but things didn't work out... At the minute I hate love more than ever. Hopefully someday we'll be able to make our way back to each other. But I'm taking a break from YouTube. Please respect mine and Jughead's privacy."

It went back to a montage of them before it cut off.

A few days later Jughead was allowed to go home. 

When he got home he turned on his camera and started to film a video. 

“Hey everyone... as most of you know, I almost died. I’m still recovering. On top of that me and Betty broke up. My perspective on life has completely changed. I’ll probably never be the same again. I’m taking a break. I won’t be on social media or be making any videos for a long time. I would just say I’m quitting but I can’t. I’ve worked too hard for this. But I probably won’t post for a long time.... maybe not again... I’m keeping my channel up and hopefully I’ll bring myself to film again. I just wanted to thank everyone for their support. And I’m sorry to disappoint everyone.... I’ll see you soon maybe. Bye.” Jughead said.

Betty watched the video and decided to message him.

B: I hope your doing better. Please tell me when your fully recovered so I can stop worrying.

J: okay.

B: don't quit YouTube you're so good at it. Plus it's the only way I get to see you now. Selfish, I know but I love you.

J: I love you too. I’m not the same person from before the accident. My videos wouldn’t be the same.

B: you don't have to be. It shows growth. You'll always be coffee guy.

J: Maybe I’ll come back. Probably not.

B: go on holiday get a new girlfriend. (don't do the second one.)

J: I don’t want a new girlfriend.

B: there's always your old one.

J: yeah

B: so?

J: JB needs me bye.

B: Bye.

______

Months and months pass by summer goes autumn comes and so does winter. It's just hit December its been 6 months when Betty decided to come back to YouTube.

The title of her video was called growth of love.

"Hello, I'm Elizabeth Cooper and I hated love. Love was just a chemical your body produces to get you to seek a partner to produce. Love was my down fall. It actually still is.

Love is hard to find but easy for people to manipulate you with. Love is crazy.

I finally found love in my life. He made me believe in love. God I did sappy romantic gestures for him. Now I believe in love. He made me believe in love.

He showed me that love isn't what it's like in the movies. It's more complicated and for that I thank him. I thank him for loving me. I thank you for being patient with me. I thank him for being the one I wanted to marry and maybe still do someday. I thank him for showing me love. Instead of love sucks dick, loves complicated. Thank you for loving me. "

She ended the video there and uploaded it unedited so everyone could see the emotion.

Jughead has been inactive on all of his social media. A few days after Betty posted her video Jughead posted a photo on his Instagram. It was him with an old english sheep dog puppy wearing that was wearing a therapy dog vest.

JB sent Jughead the link to Betty's video.

JB: watch it.

Jughead clicked the link and watched the whole video. Jughead watched all of it and didn't know what to say. Jughead just turned off his laptop and sighed. Jellybean messaged him back.

JB: So?

J: I don’t know what to say. Let’s talk about you. How are things with Ellie?

JB: better than ever. Her parents want me over for Christmas but I said I had to think about it. I don't want you to be alone on Christmas or Betty to be.

J: I’ll be okay. Go with Ellie.

JB: you're the best Juggie.

J: I love you JB. I’ll see you for New Years? Bring Ellie?

JB: that's the plan. What about Betty? She's all alone.

J: I don’t know JB.

JB: fine but I'm popping to see her Christmas eve.

J: okay

JB: message her for me.

J: I haven’t spoken to her in months.

JB: that's the point.

J: I’m not going to message her.

JB: why?

J: I’m not ready

JB: fine.

Betty put a post up on her Facebook.

Betty Cooper: who wants to come to mine for a small Christmas dinner?

Jughead saw it an sighed. He replied. 

Jughead Jones: I would.

Betty messaged him personally.

B: really?

J: yeah. I’ll be alone for Christmas.

B: perfect. Are you bringing hotdog? I'm excited to meet him.

J: you know his name? And yeah. I’ll bring him. He’s my therapy dog so I bring him everywhere.

B: JB told me. She hates that I'm lonely. I slip up once and cry on my channel saying I'm so lonely and depressed but I'm going to therapy too.

J: I’ll see you on Christmas...

B: I can't wait.

Jughead texted JB. 

J: I’m going to Betty’s for Christmas. 

He put his phone away.

JB: yay!

______

Christmas Day Jughead spent the day alone. Later that day he got ready and went to Betty’s place. Betty decided to drive Jughead insane. She wear her santa costume which was slightly sluty. She has presents under the tree for him and JB.

Jughead knocked on the front door. Betty opened up the door for him she had dog biscuits in a dish with water for hotdog.“Hey.” Jughead smiled faintly.

"Hey." She smiled. "Come in, I bought Hotdog a bed so he can sleep in it. His food and water is there. Ours is nearly done but first presents."Jughead had a bag with a few presents for Betty.

"I got these when we were together. It's stuff I know you need or wanted." Betty admitted.

Betty got him five of his favorite books that he doesn't have. She got him a good coffee machine. Some new jumpers but most of all a Polaroid camera.

“Thank you Betts.” He said as he handed her the bag with her gifts.

"Juggie you didn't have to... Oh and also I have JB's could you pass them on."

“Yeah... shes coming for New Year’s Eve.”

"Thank you."

Both of them began to open their gifts. He also got the gifts before they broke up. 

It was a silver necklace with a small charm that had ‘J + B’ engraved on it. He also got her a few books, and two tickets to Disneyland because he wanted them to go back together for a real date. 

“You can go with JB or something....”

"I want to go with you. If you don't you can gift them to the girls." Betty smiled. She picked up the necklace and put it on. Jughead just smiled faintly."I love them. I love you." Betty smiled as she headed to get the chicken out.

Jughead just sat with Hotdog. She bent down to pick the chicken up as she did that he saw her ass cheeks as she was wearing a thong and a small skirt. Jughead tried not to stare. He looked at Hotdog. Betty put the chicken on the table when she called him over.

"How do you like your gifts?" She asked. "The camera's engaged."

Engraved on the camera was 'For my love, make art through passion.'

“I love them. Thank you.”

"The engraving on the camera I got done after the drive in movie."She whispered.

He just nodded. Betty plated up the food and gave him it. They began to eat, Betty would feed hotdog under the table so he sat at her feet.

"Betts." Jughead pouted. "You're spoiling him."

"Only fair, I spoilt you and JB too." Jughead just smiled."Plus he's adorable."

"Cuter then me?" He asked.

"Definitely."Betty smirked. "Definitely hotter though." She added.

"What about me?"

“Are you asking if you’re cuter than Hotdog?”

"Yep." Betty smiled.

“Definitely.”

"You liar." Betty giggled. "Definitely hotter."

“Extremely hot.” He teased.

"Hotter than spilt coffee." Betty smiled handing him coffee. Jughead smiled and took a sip of the coffee."I missed you, I missed this."

“Me too.”

"If I'm being honest I wore this to seduce you." Betty blushed. 

“Well.... it’s working.”

"Oh yeah?" Betty asked.

“Yep.”

"Maybe I can put you on the naughty list next year." Betty bit her lip seductively. Jughead just smirked."Or now?"

“Oh yeah?”

"Definitely." Betty smiled. Jughead just smirked slightly."Of your choosing too."

“What are you trying to say, Betts?”

"I want you Jughead Jones." Betty admitted.

“I want you Betty Cooper.”

"So?" She asked.

“So?”

Betty stood up and sat down on his lap. "I love you Juggie. I don't know if you saw my video but by chance, I meant every word. Be my boyfriend again?"

“I love you too. I saw the video and yes. I’ll be your boyfriend.” He said.

Betty smiled and kissed him passionately. Jughead deepened the kiss. They had missed each other so much. They needed this time by themselves, just themselves to reconnect.

Reconnect they did. Neither of them could be happy. It was a fresh start and this time they decided not to go public until their more prepared then last time. All that matters now is that they have each others hearts where their meant to be.


	7. Chapter 7

1 year later ~

Betty and Jughead have been dating over a year now. As corny and chessey as it is Disneyland became their place. On their birthdays and anniversary they would go to the park. It became such an important place to them even though Betty hates to admit it.

Betty and Jughead have been staying at Jughead’s house. She wasn’t officially moved in but since it was a house, not an apartment, they liked living there.

Jughead wanted to suprise her to going to Disneyland on the date they did last year when it was an almost date.

They had passed on VidCon that year to go to the park together. They promised fans that next year they would but needed some more time before massive meet and greets.

They were currently parking up in the Disney car park. Betty got really excited."Look at you." Jughead teased.

“Oh shush.” She kissed him

"If you keep kissing me I will but we have plans waiting for us. "

“Plans?” 

“You’ll see.” He smiled.

"Come on then."

Betty rushed out of the car and skipt to the entrance. Jughead ran up behind her picking her up as he spun her around. Betty giggled and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm so glad we didn't give up."

“So am I.”

"Come on!" Betty giggled as she pulled herself out of his hug. "I'm excited for the butter beer. Yes I know its from Harry Potter part but it taste so good."

Jughead smiled and followed her. They got into the park and the first stop was buying some minni mouse ears. She went for a floral pair to match her floarl crop top. Jughead couldn’t stop smiling and looking at her.

"Hey handsome, let's just do a food crawl instead of a bar crawl is that what their called? I don't know."

“Okay.”

Betty intertwined their hands together as they went to binge on Disney inspired foods. They went to many of the shops and got a lot of different foods. By the end of it they were stuffed. They decided just to walk around before the firework display. They walked around the park hand in hand.

"My favourite place on earth beside your embrace." Betty smiled.

Jughead smiled and kissed her. Betty kissed him back getting lost in his embrace when she had to pull away. Betty remembered where they were and children were about. Jughead just smiled and rested his forehead against hers. 

They were right in front of the castle and Jughead got down on one knee. 

“I should’ve said yes when you first asked. I wasn’t ready but I am now. Betty I love you so much. Will you marry me?” He whispered as he pulled out a ring box and opened it. It had a simple yet beautiful diamond ring inside.

"I should say no so you know how I felt." She teased. Jughead just pouted. Betty kissed his pout. "Of course stupid. I love you but I'm just going to say I'm biased and my proposal was better."

“It was definitely better.” He smiled and put the ring onto her finger. He pulled her in for a passionate kiss filled with love.

Betty giggled into the kiss as she kissed him. She pulled away and got on one knee.

"Great minds." Betty smiled.

Jughead just smiled."So mend my cracked heart?" She asked.

“Of course.”

Betty smiled slipping the ring on his finger.

"Baby we should film our engagement video here." Betty smiled.

“JB is here with Ellie. They’re over there taking pictures of us.”

"Baby." Betty smiled kissing him again.

The girls ran other to show them the photos. All of the pictures came out beautifully. Betty was so completely happy. Jughead held Betty close."I love you." Betty smiled as she pulled her vlogging camera out.

“I love you so much.” Betty turned on her camera before kissing him. Jughead wrapped his arm around her and smiled."Hi guys so for a year now we've been keeping a secret." Betty said.

“Yep.” Jughead smiled.

"We've been dating again. We wanted to keep the second time more private because of the first time I think it didn't help that everyone knew."

“We were under a lot of pressure and also since we broke up there was a lot of comments about our relationship.”

"During that period our feelings towards each other hadn't changed. He was the love of my life and I knew it from the first month of dating. So we did it our way and it turned out amazingly." Betty informed them.

“We’re engaged.” He smiled.

"You couldn't hold on just a minute longer." Betty teased.

“Nope.”

"Well we are. We're going to tell you how and a backstory too. Jug take over." Betty smiled.

“Well we spent a lot of time apart but we were both going to be alone for Christmas so I told Betty I wanted to spend it with her.”

"Which I was so greatful for but I actually proposed before." Betty told them.

“Yeah.... and I said no. That’s why we broke up the first time. I just wasn’t ready since we were only together for a month then.”

"I loved him and I knew it was right. You get that feeling that just hits you. I definitely had that. It was definitely hard after that I was so hurt because I wasn't a person who believed in love and the person who I loved and got me believing in it rejected me. "Betty whispered.

Jughead just nodded

"We didn't know how cope. I guess we were both never properly taught. Anyway, then the accident happened." Betty said.

“And I broke up with her when I got out of my coma.”

Betty just nodded. "Yeah but in the time be was in the coma I was by his side each step of the way. That's why you didn't get videos."

“Yeah.”

"We were both hurting at the time." Betty said.

"But now we've fully moved past it. We know to communicate better and still be truthful as we always were." Jughead explained.

"Yep, most importantly we're getting married finally."

“Yep.” Jughead smiled. 

"I love you Juggie."

"I love you too Betts."

"I'll insert pictures here when I edit them in." Betty said before ending the recording.

Jughead pulled her in for a kiss. Betty deepened the kiss as she smiled. Jughead picked her up and the girls took more photos of them without them realising.

Jughead held her in his arms. He couldn’t be happier. They’ve been through hell but they’ve got through it together."Baby can we go home?" She asked.

"Of course."

Jughead took her home with the girls. The girls went to JB's room as Betty and Jughead stayed downstairs holding each other with hotdog on their lap.

Betty went onto her Instagram to make a post.

BCoop: Well safe to say he actually taught me how to love. Maybe a little too much because I'm going to be the future Mrs Jones.

Jughead saw the post and decided to post one of his own. 

JugheadJones: everything we’ve been through we’ve been able to get passed. I love you, future Mrs Jones.

Betty leaned up and kissed him. They edits the video together before uploading it on both of their channels.

They got an overwhelming response from their fans. They were so excited for the wedding and their future together.

Betty still can't believe how this romantic loving man turned her cynical ways into an optimistic person who was willing to give love a try. She wore her heart on her slieve and he claimed her heart and she claimed his.

YouTube was a platform to spread their messages about life. Not a platform to fall in love but some where along the way it became a place to find love. The most unexpected place she ever thought she ever will fall in love.

But she did.

Betty Cooper the love hating machine fell in love hard and deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic. We've worked so hard on it and hoped you enjoyed it.
> 
> This is another collaboration with the phenomenonal@softbetts on tumblr. Please go give her Instagram some love and her amazing edits. Check out our other fics and my individual fics I've done on my own. She's an amazing person to write with.


End file.
